The Evo Ashikabi!
by DredgenVayn
Summary: "We dream of hope, we dream of change, of fire, of love, of death, and then it happens, the dream becomes real. And the answer to the quest, this need to solve life's mysteries finally shows itself, like the glowing light of the new dawn. So much struggle, for meaning, for purpose, but in the end, we find it only in each other." (Please Read & Review positively. M for safety.)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or anything connected to it except the OC's I create for the plot. I do not own the Heroes TV show or anything connected to it except my OC. However, since the show was cancelled, I'm taking elements from the show and crafting it for my own story. All credit to the original owners, and please go watch Heroes to understand how Evo abilities work. It's difficult for me to explain. **_

* * *

_**Prologue - Pilot (Prison Break)**_

"Axel Stone... It's time for your medication again. If you refuse, I'll zap you like last time and force-feed you the pills. Your choice." said a short, slender blonde girl who was leaning on the door frame of his holding cell. He'd been here for 7 months. They fed him medication to shut off his powers. More accurately, the pills dulled the function of the Evo cells in the brain that gives you access to your abilities if you have any Evo powers.

"Bite me, Elle. My body may have healed, but I can still remember how you struck me in the spine and cornered me. I'm pretty sure holding me in this facility is kidnapping." Axel said as he downed the pills. She just smirked at him and left, slamming the door closed behind her before the lock clicked shut.

When she was gone, he smiled, before spitting the pills he had hidden under his tongue into the toilet basin and flushing. "Another round?" a male voice said from the cell next to his. The voice came from his air vent that was above his bed.

"Yeah, Jesse. She came around to dose me with power suppressors. We're never leaving here, are we?" Axel asked with a grim expression. There was a thoughtful silence for a while before Jesse responded.

"Axel, you can copy abilities and store them in your mind, right? Try walking through the wall between our cells. I remember you talking about that ability. If you can get us out, we can stage a breakout. If we ambush Elle, her powers can knock the power offline, releasing all the holding area's cell locks like an EMP blast." Jesse chuckled.

Axel groaned as he thought about how much effort he had to put into things. "It's not fair..." he grumbled quietly, eliciting a small laugh from his neighbouring prisoner. He began to picture the man he met before walking through the wall and felt the wall almost melt around him. He walked forward and slowly passed through. He gasped for breath as he passed through, seeing the older man in front of him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Axel," Jesse said with a grin, his left hand sifting through his greying hair.

Axel gave the man a once-over with his chocolate-coloured eyes. Jesse looked about 14 years older than he was, and yet the man before him had greying blonde hair. This was a heavy contrast from his own light brown short hair. The man's eyes were green and his skin looked slightly pale, another difference from his own eye colour and his own pale but lightly farm-tanned skin.

After pulling themselves out of Jesse's holding cell, they saw a tall, lean and dark-skinned man who was bald and looked to be of African descent. "René, The Haitian. This bastard can shut off our powers. We have to get rid of him!" he growled as he approached the man from behind and punched him in the base of his neck, causing the Haitian to slump to the floor unconscious.

Axel drags him away and into a broom closet before snagging the tall man's security keycard.

After disposing of René, he quickly rushed towards the control panel at the end of the hall and punched the device with all the strength he could muster; destroying the panel, and releasing the other inmates on Level 5 with himself and Jesse. "Not what I planned," Jesse said with a sigh "But it will have to do."

Knox came out of his cell and rampaged down the hall, charging like an enraged bull that had its testicles kicked. he beat down several security guards as they came running after the alarm went off. It appeared that destroying the control panel had alerted all 7 floors of the breakout.

Elle charged towards Axel with blue sparks in his hand with a grim snarling look on her face. Axel mirrored her, but his face carried a confident smirk. He copied her ability. He threw his hands forward and so did Elle, the clash of the two creating a small crater between the two. He laughed when she was pushed back by the force of his power, but grunted as a rogue spark hit him in the shoulder, knocking himself backwards also. He still stood his ground as the two battled for control.

The small crackling explosions had awoken René from his forced slumber inside the broom closet, and he burst out angrily, knocking the oak door off of its hinges. He saw that all the inmates were breaking out, but he couldn't suppress all of them at once. He could only nullify 3 people at a time without exerting himself.

As he walked towards Axel, Flint, Knox, Jesse and David all ran at René to try and stop him. Flint threw a ball of blue flame at René, Knox used his fear-based power (He gains strength from the fear of others, making him superhuman) to strike at the Haitian, and Jesse aimed a gun at the man. "Don't null Axel's power, or I blow your spine out." he threatened with a menacing aura.

Instead of nullifying Axel, he nulled Elle, causing her to get blasted away by Axel. She fell unconscious before she hit the floor. He reached his hands over Axel's eyes and ripped his memories from his mind until he fainted from the indescribable pain of the memory section of his brain being fried like an egg. David, having enough, opened a black hole, and shoved both René and Axel in. He knew René wouldn't survive, but hoped Axel's healing would keep him safe, wherever the hole leads him. René's body was torn apart by the black hole's G-forces being too strong to handle, but Axel travelled through smoothly due to his healing ability he had copied before. David had to question though; All holes eventually lead somewhere, but that includes black holes, right...?

* * *

[Sekirei Universe, 2 Hours Later]

A man dressed in an all-white suit with messy white-ish grey hair and oversized glasses looked up from his desk as he thought over the possibilities of his plans. He smirked at the older-looking woman in front of his desk scowling at him. She had placed papers in front of him, showing pictures of what appeared to be a hole appearing from the sky, and spitting something unclear out of it.

"This could be problematic," she stated hesitantly "We need to investigate. MBI has the resources to look into it and cover this up before someone else finds out." she finished, pushing up her petite glasses onto the bridge of her nose from the tip.

"Everything will be fine, my dearest Takami. We'll have this sorted in no time. I'll approve Benitsubasa going to investigate the crash site. Any other Sekirei from the discipline squad, and we may draw un-needed attention." The man replied before they both gave each other a nod of agreement between the two. Takami then stepped out of the office, a confidence showing in her stride.

* * *

 _ **[Author's Note:] Sorry if you think this Prologue is short, but it is done in that way to build interest. I hope to see good feedback on this story. This is going to be AU from Both Heroes and Sekirei to diverge away from Canon events such as the Pinehurst incident from Heroes.**_


End file.
